All We Can Do Now Is Survive
by redshadow17
Summary: I'm trying my hand at the Zombie Apocalypse! It's highly inspired by the Walking Dead (as I don't usually enjoy Zombie movies and such). The Titans have disbanded and a deadly disease that reanimates the dead has taken over. Will our beloved Titans survive? Read and Find Out! Pairing will definitely be BB/Rea and Rob/Star, others decided later. Rated to be safe and more inside!
1. One of Many

Hello readers! So as I said in the summary I'm going to try my hand at a zombie story. I was watching the Walking Dead the other night and this just came to me. Now just a warning, as I don't usually do this, I am posting this story before it is completely written, I am doing so because I would like to add in some readers! If you have a character that you would like for me to write into the story please leave me a review (I'll post the information I want at the end of the first chapter!).

Another note, unless I receive a character idea from a reader, all the characters will be Titans, Titan Allies or Titan villains from both the comics and the TV series! As a disclaimer: I do not own these characters, some of the plot may be borrowed (though some will be original) and I am not making any money off this story, it is purely for entertainment purposes only!

Please Enjoy the Story!

* * *

"Attention all citizens of Earth! This is an emergency broad cast. The disease that has swept our planet has reached the point of epidemic. Everyone is advised to make their way to their cities center for disease control for immediate vaccination" The TV was instantly shut off as the woman sighed shaking her head, short black hair falling into place, a single silver streak falling into her face.

"Aunt Toni, why'd you do that? They were going to update us on the disease" The small blonde girl pouted as she turned towards the woman. Her blonde hair pulled into pigtailed braids.

"Because Melvin, you shouldn't be worrying about this and Raven doesn't want me to let you watch." Toni said her red eyes turning towards the young girl "It's just reruns anyway. Something broken at the station down town, we've not had a real update since they gave everyone that stupid cure and half the world changed"

"I know," Melvin said turning her blue eyes back to the black screen "But I can pretend can't I"

"We're back" The cheery voice called as two women made their way into the barricaded house. The first was tall with long red hair and bright green eyes. She sat the box on the counter and slung the rifle over her shoulder, laying it next to the box. The second woman was smaller, her dark violet hair reached her mid back and her amethyst eyes were trained on Melvin as she sat her own box down and sat her cross bow on the table.

"How'd it go?"

"We didn't meet any walkers but you can hear them" The violet haired woman sighed "It won't be long now, we need to find somewhere safer"

"Where? This is the safest we've been since the outbreak! Where else is there to go Raven?" Toni asked defeated

"I'm not sure, but Kori found her communicator yesterday. There was a message, from just after the outbreak" The violet haired woman sighed as she began packing the food in the boxes into four bags, as well as ammunition and restocking the first aid kits.

"What did it say? Huh Aunt Kori?" Melvin asked joining the conversation as she looked at the red haired woman.

"It was from Cyborg, Calling all the titans to the tower, said he'd barricaded the island. Since all of us can fly or have ways across the ocean we'd be safe." Kori said sighing "It's worth a try"

"It is, but we are months away from the tower" Toni said still unsure

"It's the best chance we have" Raven sighed moving to put clothes in the bags before zipping them up and handing them each one, "The car is ready, we should get out of the city before they get any closer"

"Alright" Toni conceded as they left the house and climbed into the military grade vehicle that Raven had hotwired when everything went down.

* * *

"We need to find a place to stay tonight" The pink haired woman sighed as she wiped the sweat off her brow, her gray eyes scanning the horizon. Standing not far from her leaning against the truck was a tall black haired man, his eyes hidden by a pair of sunglasses.

"Kole is right, we haven't much time before they appear" The Asian man spoke as he threw a few bags into the back of the truck and picked up his katana.

"I know, we're in the middle of nowhere and the truck is almost out of gas" the black haired man said as he climbed into the driver's seat

"We'll deal with that when it happens, Robin, for now let's make it as far as we can" Kole said climbing into the middle "You coming Bushido?"

"Yeah" The Asian man sighed as he climbed into the passenger's seat and drove off into the dessert.

"Do you ever wander what the other titans are doing?" Kole asked softly "If they made it past the outbreak"

"All the time" Robin sighed as he drove, never taking his eyes off the barren wasteland before him "Its why I decided to head towards the tower"

"I wonder if Cyborg managed to crack this disease" Bushido said looking at the window.

"Is that why?" Kole whispered

"One of many" He said cryptically and she dropped the subject.

"I just want a bath" Kole sighed leaning her head back against the seat "I feel so gross"

"I agree," Robin laughed

* * *

The tall blonde sighed as she knelt down and tied the rope around the trunk of the nearest tree. The two grotesque figures that were attached to the other end made incoherent noises, their arms and jaws had been long since removed. She sat down her machete and pulled out her hunting knife. She held a lock of hair and began cutting until it was a short choppy bob. She couldn't stand when it got long, it reminded her of better times when she had the luxury of keeping it long. Her blue eyes scanned the area before climbing into the tree that held her walkers and pulling a blanket out of her bag. Horrid shrieking woke her a few hours before dawn.

"Help!" She jumped down, grabbing her machete and pistol. A small brown haired teen cried as she ran from two of the walkers. The blonde sighed at the girls stupidity.

"Shut your mouth" She hissed as the girl fell to her knees in front of her still screeching like mad "You'll just draw more of them"

"Help" The girl cried but she wisely shut her mouth with a quick glare from the older blonde who stepped around her and hacked the head off both of the grotesque creatures in one swing. She used their clothes to wipe the blood of her blade before shoving her blanket back into her bag and untying the two walkers and began her wondering once again. "Hey wait! Don't leave me here!"

"If you're going to follow me do try and keep quiet" The blonde said as the girl caught up with her.

"Ok, I'm Grace" The brunette smiled at her

"Terra" The blonde answered

"So why do you lead them around, isn't it a bit dangerous?" Grace asked looking back at them.

"No, I removed their arms and jaws, they are camouflage, the others rarely come near me because of them" Terra shrugged as she continued to walk.

"Oh, So"

"I thought I told you to be quiet, your voice will attract unwanted attention" Terra snapped cutting the younger girl off. Grace nodded and continued in silence next to Terra.

* * *

A green mouse scurried around the rotting corpses that littered the ground, a plastic bag twice the size of its body clutched in its mouth. Running to and fro was it weaved out of the blood bath that had occurred here. Some of the walkers were alert and could smell something still alive but couldn't find the small creature as it scurried past them. Once the little mouse reached the boarded up house it'd been using as shelter it shifted into a green skinned man. He sighed as he leaned against the wall and picked up the bag. Inside was a bit of cheese and some crackers that'd he'd found at the small towns grocery store as well as a bottle of water and to his luck a package of chicken that had been cooked just before everything went down. He started his small fire and reheated the chicken before beginning his dinner. A low growl brought him out of his memories as a scrawny dog inched forward.

"Hey there, what are you doing hiding in here" He asked the dog who whimpered before growling. The man was surprised to see a living dog, most of the animals that had lived here were either infected or dead now. "You must be hungry here"

The dog jumped at the chicken that the man threw him, eagerly eating it as if it'd be the only meal he'd get in months. Once the scrap was gone he looked up at the man who sighed in defeat.

"That's all I have tonight, but I'll get more tomorrow" The man said petting the dogs head, before both lay down to sleep for the night.

* * *

Well there is the first chapter! More to come, hopefully I'll be able to update once a week, maybe more sometimes, depending on how much I get to write. Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts!

~If you want your character written into the story please leave me the following information:

Name, age (preferably around mid 20's or younger), gender, appearance (in as much detail as you can or want to give), if they have powers I'll need to know that (the titans powers will surface at some point, and all will be explained as to how they work against the walkers), if they were an honorary titan/villain/ally/etc, a bit about their personality and any other general information (family, friends, pets, (just a warning any family and friends will most likely have been killed in the outbreak, but if you have other ideas I'm open to them as well).

Thanks for reading!


	2. Here's To Being Alive

I'm loving the feedback I'm getting so far! I've recently finished another Chapter of the story so I thought I'd upload it! Some of you will be seeing your characters in the up coming chapters. Please don't be offended if I don't use your character! I'll use as many as I can but I don't want to over load the story with extra people! Please enjoy the next installment of the story!

* * *

"Melvin, Melvin wake up" Raven said as she opened the back seat where Melvin slept curled up. The 16 year old groaned as she stretched

"Where are we?" Melvin asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she climbed out of the car grabbing her bag.

"In some abandoned city, we are out of gas and need to stop, there's a station a few blocks down, tomorrow morning Kori and Toni are going to walk down and load up" Raven said grabbing a few things from the back of their vehicle. "For now we are going to stay here out of sight"

"Any signs of walkers?" Melvin asked helping her carry stuff inside

"Yeah, they were all over the place but we managed to out drive them, if we weren't out of gas we would keep driving, this house seems to be safest" Raven said as they drove walked into the open garage.

"We've cleared enough space for the car, we're going to push her in now before it's spotted" Kori said as she and Toni walked back into the street. Raven led Melvin into the house where they piled old cushions from the couch onto the living room floor. Raven wandered into the bedrooms and found a few mattresses that she levitated on top of the cushions. She pulled out a tarp from one of the bags and laid it over top of the pile followed by an old but clean sheet.

"There, that should give us a soft place to sleep tonight" Raven said satisfied with her work.

"I'll fix us some dinner" Melvin said pulling out several things from their boxes and heading into the kitchen. Luckily it was still functioning, though dirty. She started a large pot of water boiling before setting about heating up a few cans of soup for them all. Toni and Kori came inside after shutting up the garage and they sat about boarding up the hall entrance and the front door and windows. It was better to be safe rather than sorry. Melvin poured them each a bowl of soup before turning everything off.

"Here's to a warm meal and soft bed for the night" Toni said accepting the large coffee mug full of soup.

"Here's to being alive one more day" Raven said accepting her own mug

"For friends to keep us company" Kori whispered taking the bowl

"Being one step closer to a chance at life" Melvin sighed as they ate in relative silence. After they ate Toni took the dishes to the boiling pot and began washing them. Kori pulled out a sketch pad and began doodling something while Melvin picked up a novel to read Raven sighed as she picked up the thick journal.

_August 2, 2012. Some remote city on our way to Titans Tower._

_It's been four years now since the start of the outbreak. We are on the move again, this time we are heading to the Titans Tower. It's been almost seven years since I stepped foot on that island in the bay. Emotions that I don't quite know how to name are making themselves known. A part of me hopes that our former team mates, our friends, have survived and made their way back to the tower. Another part of me fears their reactions to us. Seven years is more than enough time to change a person, but if that wasn't enough this post-apocalyptic world we live in is. Kori is so serious sometimes that she scares even me. Sometimes I miss when she was naive and innocent. Toni is so reserved sometimes that I fear we might lose her completely, and maybe we would have if it hadn't been for Melvin. I worry for her the most. I hope out of all of us Melvin survives this world, she deserves it, after all that's been taken from her. But enough on the sadness, I started writing this journal so there would be some account on the state of the world should the human race survive, or should some alien race find our desolate planet years after this disease has claimed us all. The walkers haven't evolved much in smarts or strength but they are living longer than before. While most can still be killed with our powers, those who were once metahumans are more resistant. I think a second strain of this disease is developing and I fear soon we won't be able to use our powers at all against them. Maybe it's just an unfounded fear, only time will tell. For Now, Raven_

"Rae, what are you writing?" Toni asked as she sat down with her own book.

"An account of our journey, someone should have record, in case the humans don't survive." Raven sighed as she closed the journal and slid it back into her bag. "We should sleep, we haven't much time before we need to get up and head out."

"I slept the whole drive up, I'll take first watch" Melvin said as she picked up her rifle and sat by the door leading to the garage with her book. The other three lay down on the mattresses and fell asleep.

* * *

The green man slid into an alley before shifting into a humming bird and flying quickly out of sight from the walkers. They were getting dangerously close to his hideaway. He landed on the window seal of the grocery store and transformed into a beetle, crawling up the walls and inside. Good no walkers inside the boarded up building. He transformed back into a man and picked up one of the plastic sacks and a box of Ziploc baggies. Most of the food was rotted and moldy, but a few of the cheeses were still alright, so he sealed them in the baggies and placed them in the sack before moving to the bottled water, he threw a few in the sack followed by a couple of bowls and a few canned goods, even a small bag of dog food from the pet isle, and a chew toy for his new friend. After tying up the sack and double bagging it he transformed into a crow, flying out of a whole in the roof, clutching the bag in his talons.

"Here boy, I found us some food" He whispered to the dog as he became a man once more. The dog was still weary of the green man but he brought food and was nice, he also kept the weird smelling creatures away, so the dog stayed. The green skin man pulled out the two bowls; he filled one with water and the other with dog food, adding some leftover chicken in with it, before starting his own meal. The dog ate quickly as if the green man would turn on him and take away such a gift.

"Slow down there Titan, it's all for you" the green man laughed as the dog looked at him curiously but ate a bit slower. When both had finished their dinner, the green man pulled out a ball.

"I got this for you, I thought maybe you'd like to play" He said gently tossing the ball. The dog ran after it, catching it and bringing it back, his tail wagging or the first time in weeks. The green man smiled "That a boy Titan, that's a good name for you, Titan. My name is Beast Boy, well Garfield now, I haven't been Beast Boy in a long time boy, but you my friend may call me Gar"

* * *

Well there it is! I'm still accepting character ideas so please send those to me in your reviews!

Thanks,

Redshadow17


	3. We're Safer in Numbers Really

Hello dear readers **Please do not skip** this introductory statement!

I have had some questions about characters so listed below is their age, code name and underlined is the name that the will be referred as the rest of the story.

Raven -age 25

Starfire -age 25-Kori

Beast boy -age 25-Gar

Kole -age 23 (Another honorary titan, she appears both in the comics and tv series)

Bushido -age 26-Ryuko (He is an honorary titan that joined during the whole Brotherhood of evil showdown in the tv series, he also appears in the comics)

Robin -age 25 -Richard

Terra -age 24

Argent -age 24 -Toni (Another Honorary titan in the tv show, durring the Brotherhood of evil stuff, she plays a bigger role in the comics)

Melvin -age 16

Grace -age 19 (Grace is part of the D.E.O Orphans, she is in the comics but doesn't make an appearance in the TV Series)

Also, there have been some questions about Melvin's brothers, Timmy and Teether, that I can not answer yet as it will reveal some of the plot! Just know that you will find out about them in time my dear readers! Also I would like to say that the first originial character makes their debut in this chapter! Thank you Alpha-She-Wolf for your submission! Without further ado please enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Good Morning" Kole said as the boys made their way out of the barn they'd made into the shelter the night before. She was sitting next to a fire stirring things around in a large pot.

"Morning?" Robin said slowly "Where'd the pot come from?"

"Oh, well, while I was on watch this morning there was a minor attack, don't worry I took care of it. But the walkers were after this girl, she had all this stuff with her. She went to get water from the nearby stream; she's been using the barn as her hide away for a while now." Kole said happily as she took the pot off the stove. "She said she'd take us down to the town, it's not far and there is a gas station there we can refuel."

"Awesome" Bushido sighed as he sat down next to Kole.

"Yeah, we are losing ground every time we stop"

"You say that like we are chasing Slade again" Kole giggled at Robin who sat on the opposite side of the fire.

"Oh, the others are awake" The girl who approached was younger than them, no older than 19 if Robin had to guess. Her hair was a golden blond and pulled back in a high pony tail allowing her violet eyes to shine through.

"Yeah, Thanks for the food" Bushido smiled at her "I'm Ryuko, or Bushido, I go by either" He smiled at her kindly as he finished off his bowl of soup.

"I'm Robin or Richard" Robin said setting his own bowl down.

"I'm Sarafina, but I prefer Griffin" She gave them a strained smile as she took the offered bowl and sat down.

"That's a pretty fancy bow you've got there" Robin/Richard said seeing the obviously advanced bow she carried on her back.

"Yeah, it was my dad's. I enjoy archery a lot" She said with a sad smile

"Are you out here alone?" Bushido/Ryuko asked

"Yeah," She shrugged "There isn't a lot of people left to make friends, besides I'm searching for someone"

"So are we, though we hope that most of our friends made it to our tower" Kole said sighing

"The titans' tower?" Griffin said looking at them with a smirk

"Yeah," Robin/Richard answered wearingly

"Me to, I was hoping Cyborg could help me find my little brother" Griffin said sadly

"How would Cyborg know how to find your brother, if you don't mind me asking?" Kole asked as they packed up camp.

"I was hoping that he could do it the same way he found me when I was a kid. When the brother hood was after all of us"

"You're an honorary titan?" Robin/Richard asked recognition showing on his face

"Yeah,"

"You can travel with us if you want, we are safer in numbers really" Bushido/Ryuko said with a smile

"That'd be great, it gets pretty lonely around here" Griffin said as she began helping them load the truck. Kole jumped in the front seat and put it in neutral as the others began pushing it towards the town, following Griffin's directions. "So, how'd you three end up together, if it's not too personal to ask?"

"Well Bushido and I were training together in Gotham when the outbreak started, after it got Alfred and Bruce we took our chances on the streets. Luckily Bruce has some pretty high tech equipment hidden around. If it wasn't for that we'd have never gotten out of Gotham." Robin/Richard said shaking his head of the unwanted memories.

"I was heading towards the titans east tower, it was closer to me" Kole said as she steered the car down the street. "I ran into them somewhere just outside Steel City. I'd gotten myself in a spot of trouble with some super walkers and they came to my rescue"

"Super walkers?" Griffin asked racking her brain for an answer

"Walkers who were metahumans or aliens when they were alive. They are harder to kill and often retain their abilities" Robin/Richard answered "We've found them where the super hero teams used to live,"

"Explains why I haven't really ran into any. Not many metahumans around here, those who did fled when the outbreak started" Griffin said shaking her head as they stopped at the station. After a quick fill up Griffin jumped into the back of the truck while the other three climbed into the cab and they drove off.

* * *

"Terra" Terra looked over at the young girl who'd been travelling with her.

"What Grace?" She asked leaning her head against the three trunk. Grace looked over at her, eyes full of fear.

"Do you think we'll survive this?" she whispered

"Yes," Terra answered, she knew that she would, she had something to prove, even if it was to herself and if Grace intended to keep following her she'd live to. Terra refused to lose another person because of her failure.

"What happens after? All our friends, our family they're dead"

"You make new friends and you find a new family. Grow up Grace, there isn't much room to be a child anymore. You are almost 19 and you need to start acting like it" Terra said sighing, she knew her words were harsh but this world was harsh. It wasn't a forgiving place any more. "Get some rest, we need to keep moving or the walkers will catch on"

"Terra," Grace said after a few moments of silence.

"Yes"

"Thank you" Grace said before pulling her blanket over her shoulders and falling into a light sleep. Terra sighed as she pulled her own blanket tighter and looked out over the sky. That night her dreams took her back in time. To a place where everything was simple, she had great friends, a home even. As the memories played out in her dreams, a single tear escaped from her closed eye lids. The only proof that this whole fight had affected her.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! Still taking character submissions if you have them, see the first chapter for the information I need! Introduced in this chapter was an original character Sarafina! She is 19 years old and will be referred to as Griffin! Thanks for reading everyone!

~Redshadow17

ps. after this chapter the names wont be split anymore, just wanted you to have a transition into their new names!


	4. This Stick Looks Very Solid

Dear Readers! Here is another reward for such positive and plentiful Reviews! I love the feed back I'm getting on this story and I am glad that you are enjoying this story. Thank you once again for the character submissions! Another original character will make an appearance in this chapter, and some back story will be revealed! So, thank you DisneychannelWriter207 for your submission!

Now without further adieu! The Chapter!

* * *

"Raven, Raven! Wake up!" The voice that drew Raven from sleep sounded frantic and far away. Slowly a dim light came into focus and she sat up. Melvin was sitting not far from her clutching an old worn teddy bear for dear life.

"What is it Melvin?" Raven asked looking around, Toni was outside leaning against the door a cross bow in her hands as she paced back and forth to keep herself awake. Kori was snoring lightly beside her, deep asleep.

"I…I…" She couldn't continue, she just clutched the bear tighter as tears collected in her eyes. Raven opened her arms and Melvin dove in, clutching Raven's waist as she cried. Raven rocked the teen back and forth like she was a small child, running her fingers through the girls hair soothingly.

"You should let up on your hold there, Bobby looks like he's going to fall apart soon" Raven said drawing the girls attention to the bear. Melvin released her hold a bit and the stitches seemed to sigh in relief "Do you want to talk about it, it might help you with these nightmares"

"It's too scary" Melvin whispered, Raven sighed wishing she knew what had happened before they'd found Melvin wondering the streets alone just after the outbreak, she had barely been 12 at the time.

"Is it about Teether and Timmy" Raven whispered, Melvin just nodded

"I want them back, I want Bobby back to" Melvin whispered looking helplessly at the Teddy in her hands. She had been clutching it when they'd found her. Apparently, in her distraught state she couldn't form the giant teddy bear to protect her anymore. Instead all she had was the warn stuffed bear it had become.

"One day Melvin, Bobby will come back one day," Raven soothed, they sat in silence for a long time before Melvin began talking.

"It was dark, a storm was coming, Timmy was throwing a tantrum again. And Daddy was mad because Teether had eaten another sports jersey, that one had been signed. It was right after the vaccination. We didn't get it, Daddy didn't have the money. I remember the storm starting and this horrible noise, like whispers and screeches, but they weren't loud. Daddy looked really scared and tried to get Timmy to stop screaming. He shoved me in the safe room that you made him build encase Brotherblood came back. He had Teether in his arms but Timmy wouldn't stop screaming. They broke through the walls and windows, I remember shards of glass just sticking out of them and they didn't bleed, I don't think they felt blood. Daddy was really scared and Teether got free, he tried to eat one. I don't know why he thought they were food but he did. Once he'd eaten the hand he started to turn." Melvin whispered her story, still crying "He went after Timmy, he didn't stand a chance. Daddy closed the door just as the others got him. I can still hear his screaming. I was so scared. For days that horrible noise was outside the safe room door. I kept crying for Bobby but he never came! Instead just this appeared. I knew then that Bobby was gone too. When the whispers stopped I came out and snuck out of the house. I knew I'd be safe if I found you"

"You're safe now Melvin" Raven said hugging her tightly as she rocked the teen back to sleep. Toni came in a few minutes later.

"Is she?"

"For now, I can't imagine" Raven started but couldn't finish, they'd all seen horrible things once the outbreak started but she didn't think Melvin had witnessed anything like that.

"I know, but we always knew that the outbreak had gotten them," Toni smiled sadly at her as she sat down. "It's almost dawn,"

"We'll leave soon, will you wake Kori and start loading the car, I'm going to let her sleep a little longer" Raven said untangling herself from Melvin as Toni work Kori up. The three adults loaded up and then Raven used her powers to levitate Melvin into the car. Toni drove so that Raven could stay with Melvin. Raven pulled out her journal and began her entry for the day.

_August 8, 2012. On the road heading towards Jump City and the Titans Tower._

_Melvin had another nightmare. She has them periodically but until tonight refused to tell us what they were about. I never could've imagined she watched the death of her brothers Teether and Timmy. It sickens me that she would have to see that after I fought so hard in her childhood to protect her from such things. We haven't encountered many walkers since our last stop. We are making good time but the lack of survivors on this highway disturbs me. We usually meet one or two groups who are traveling to or setting up safe havens in the abandoned towns. Our small pack is resilient, here's to surviving one more day, at this point, it's all we can do._

* * *

"Come on Titan, we've gotta go! Those crazy things have caught on to our tricks" Gar said as he gathered the little possessions he owned and scooped up the dog before running out of the house. The walkers were slowly making their way up the street towards their home. Once he felt they were far enough away he sat Titan down and sighed looking at the desolate high way before him.

"It's not so bad out here" He turned suddenly to see a young man leaning against an abandoned car. He was of average height with blonde hair and brownish green eyes. Titan growled at him in warning "Whoa there puppy, I don't mean any harm."

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Gar asked looking at him curiously, the man looked at him, startled for a moment before recovering.

"The look on your face, you're like an open book, I'm Ronaldo, but you can call me Ron" He said with a kind smile. Gar instantly relaxed as did Titan.

"I'm Gar and this is Titan" Gar said kneeling down to pet the pooch. "So you're all alone out here?"

"Yeah, been that way for a while, most of the city ran when the outbreak started, lot of good that did them" Ron said shaking his head

"Why stick around?"

"Nowhere else to go, well until now, there's rumor on the wirelesses that Titans tower in Jump City was converted into a safe haven, so I decided to come up from underground before I starved myself to death and make my way there. Better chances making it to a safe house then waiting for the walkers to come" Ron said with a goofy grin "Besides I started talking to myself, it was a sign that I spent too much time alone"

"I hear you on that, wanna head that way together? To sets of eyes have to be better than one, plus we have the faithful canine companion, that boosts our chances of survival" Gar laughed

"I like the way you think, sign me up," Ron said grabbing his bag. "So, according to all those action movies we are at a huge disadvantage"

"What's that?" Gar asked as they began walking down the street.

"Weapons, we don't have any" Ron admitted and Gar laughed

"Guess we'll have to find those soon, for now, this stick looks very solid" Gar said picking up a rotting tree branch from the side of the road.

"Yeah, let's see how long that lasts" Ron said shaking his head.

* * *

The original Character in this Chapter Ronaldo (Ron) is 18 years old (encase you were wondering). I hope you enjoyed the chapter, there may or may not be an update for a couple of days dueto the fact that I have to take the Praxis and PLT exams so that I can finally graduate college!

~Redshadow17


	5. Seems Sturdy Enough, Good Gas Mileage

The Praxis is over! So to celebrate another wonderful chapter! Nothing new to update you on so please enjoy!

* * *

"So, can I ask what happened forever ago?" Griffin asked as they searched through the car lot. Richard looked at her confused before looking out across the lot where Kole and Ryuko searching as well.

"What do you mean?" He asked avoiding her look.

"I mean seven years ago when the Titan's disbanded, what happened?" Griffin asked as they wondered about trying to find a more dependable ride than the truck.

"A lot of things happened" Richard said quietly,

"It's ok, if you don't want to talk about it, I was just curious," Griffin said respecting his privacy. "What about this one"

"Seems sturdy enough, good gas mileage," Richard said as he read the fading sign attached to the window

"You read that like we're buying it, KOLE! CAN YOU FIND THE KEYS TO THIS ONE!" Griffin yelled across the lot. Kole gave her a thumbs-up and ran inside with Ryuko following her. Griffin and Richard waited outside for what seemed like forever.

"I don't have a good feeling about this" Richard said suddenly looking towards the office building. The emergency exit door slammed open as Kole and Ryuko rushed out with a handful of keys. A horde of walkers following them.

"I hope one of these works or we better start finding another escape" Ryuko called as they joined the other two, scrambling to find a key that fit one of the surrounding cars.

"THIS ONE! GET IN" Richard said finding the key to the car they'd been looking at. The other three jumped in as Richard put the car in gear and sped off towards their broken down truck.

"Their gone" Kole whispered sighing in relief. They drove in silence until they reached the old faithful truck.

"It almost saddens me to leave this old truck behind" Richard sighed "I've had it since all this shit started"

"Yeah, well we can't repair it, so let's transfer all our stuff and get back on the road," Griffin said pulling her things out of the back of the old truck, the others following her lead before they climbed back into the new vehicle and speeding off towards the nearest gas station. After the first night of running out of gas they had started stocking up on it and storing it in the trunk of the car.

"So how much longer till we reach the tower?" Ryuko asked looking out the window.

"Another month or so, how are our rations?" Richard asked

"We are almost out, I think we can make it to the next city though. We shouldn't stop tonight" Kole answered digging around in the back before sitting back down and laying her head on Ryuko's shoulder.

"Get some sleep guys, I'll be fine driving for a bit" Richard suggested noticing his companions nodding off. Richard sighed as he was left alone to his thoughts. Griffin's question to him earlier about his team brought back old memories. Memories that cut open a wound he though had scarred seven years ago.

* * *

"Can we stop in the town tonight?" Grace asked looking over at Terra as they walked, the two walkers following behind them.

"Why" Terra asked

"I'd really like to bathe" Grace whispered looking at her feet "Maybe find cleaner clothes"

"Fine, I need to restock on necessities anyway" Terra growled changing her direction and heading towards the city limits. Terra found her way into the abandoned grocery store while Grace quickly found a clothing store. It wasn't long before Grace's screams drew Terra away from her shopping and out into the street machete ready. Grace was scrambling to get away from a large burly walker, his flesh peeling off and tuffs of red hair falling about as it barreled after her. Terra summoned a rock and flew towards the walker, slicing at its arm. It turned its attention to her and roared. She flew at it again swiping at its other arm. She missed and it hit her, slinging her back ward. She growled as she got up and ran at it, drawing her pistol and shooting it in the head. It fell with a loud bang.

"Thank you!" Grace called as she ran over to Terra, who was walking slowly towards the monster "What are you doing? It's dead!"

"Is it?" Terra asked as the thing began moving again. She quickly brought her machete down severing its head from its body.

"I've never seen them survive a shot to the brain"

"That was a super walker, I believe that used to be Mammoth" Terra said kicking it. "Get your shit; we are getting out of here"

"I've got it" Grace said holding up the bag "Is there any where I can bathe"

"You'll just have to use perfume for now, I'm not chancing running into another one of those" She said returning to the grocery where she picked up her bag and the walkers she'd left behind before leaving the town all together, Grace trailing behind her.

* * *

Sorry it's a bit shorter than normal! More to come soon, in between homework and sleep!

~Redshadow17


	6. Welcome to Keystone City

Hello readers! Sorry it's been a little bit since I last updated! I ran into a bit of a writers block but my wonderful boyfriend assisted me in deciding where I wanted this to go so I'm back and as an apology I've written a slightly longer than normal chapter! So please enjoy the story!

Ps. There are some new characters written into this chapter!

* * *

"Whoa" Kori whispered looking at the desolate city. It was deteriorating faster than most of the cities they'd been through. It looked as if some large battles had occurred here before or just after the outbreak.

"We should be on alert. I don't like the looks of this" Toni said keeping her eyes peeled for danger.

"Welcome to Keystone City," Melvin read the peeling letters of a sign as they passed "Isn't this where…"

"Yeah, this is where Kid Flash is from" Raven confirmed just as something rammed into the side of the car.

"The noise" Melvin said suddenly very frightened, she'd recently had another nightmare. Raven stepped on the pedal in attempt to outrun whatever it was but they were rammed again.

"Raven, I think that is one of the Flash" Kori whispered as they were slammed into a wall.

"We are going to have to fight it then" Toni said grabbing a cross bow from the back of the car. She then passed Raven and Kori each a weapon. Whatever was outside of the car was clawing desperately trying to get passed the bullet proof armor.

"I'll phase us out, Melvin you stay here, protect the car the best you can, if it gets to dangerous I'll phase you out" Raven told the teen who nodded and picked up a pistol. "If this is Flash, we need to trap him, or else he'll outrun all of our attacks"

"You trap, Kori take care of the remaining normal pests and I'll shot" Toni said, they all nodded and Raven phased them out of the car and behind the deformed remains of Wally West. He still wore his Flash uniform, but it was ripped and bloody, his hair was missing in patches and his skin was littered with deep rotting cuts. He was surrounded by a horde of walkers all desperately trying to get into the armored vehicle. They were brought out of their shock when Flash turned to them, his black eyes boring into them. Raven chanted, her power trapping him into a box. The more intelligent super walker started beating on the walls that encaged him causing Raven to struggle. Kori was busy blasting away the other walkers, alternating between using her powers to blast a whole group and the gun to take care of a few single ones.

"Hurray Toni!" Raven called as the other girl took aim at the distracted walker. One shot to the head found him on the ground twitching.

"Separate his head from his body!" A voice called from the shadows "Quickly!"

"Just do it! He's getting back up!" Kori yelled as Toni joined her in picking apart the other walkers. Raven surrounded the body and head in her powers and ripped them apart, throwing them far from each other.

"That was awesome!" a young boy called as he rushed over from the shadows, he couldn't have been more than eight. His hair was black and he had brown eyes.

"Who are you?" Kori asked looking at him

"Oh! I'm Mikey," He answered with a sheepish smile

"Where's your family kid?" Toni spoke up resting her cross bow on her shoulder as she looked him over. He wasn't even armed! Raven was making sure that Melvin was alright in the car, the two soon joined them.

"Um, good question" He laughed nervously "I sort of got separated from them. But Tay always says that if I get lost to hide and she'll find me before the walkers do! She always does"

"Do you get lost often?" Melvin asked looking at him curiously, he reminded her of her brothers.

"Yeah, I have this real knack for getting distracted. Jack says it's going to get me killed one day but Tay always yells at him for saying stuff like that" Mikey said looking around "Can I stay with you until Tay finds me?"

"Yeah, you can stay with us kid, get in the car you'll be safer there" Toni said shaking her head as Melvin led him into the armored car, pulling out some food for the poor kid and entertaining him with stories.

"MIKEY! MIKEY I SWEAR WHERE ARE YOU!" A young girl appeared her red hair pulled into a French braid. She was about 11 and looked really frustrated. "Man, Tay is going to kill me!"

"Look Rae, another lost kid" Toni said gesturing towards the girl

"If she keeps yelling she's going to attract more of those damn things" Raven sighed as she pushed herself off the car and walked over to the girl. "Hey, stop yelling or you'll attract walkers"

"Sorry, I lost my brother and if I don't find him my sister is going to have my head" The girl said looking at her feet.

"Anny!" Mikey called as he flew out of the car and into her arms "I'm sorry I got distracted"

"Tay is going to kill us both! Mikey you know what kind of danger is out here! I shouldn't have even let you talk me into taking you to the comic book store!" Anny sighed

"Where are you living" Kori asked drawing attention to the car

"You defeated the Flash" Anny said surprised "He's been terrorizing us for a long time, I think we are the only things still alive"

"Yeah, he attacked them and they destroyed him! It was awesome"

"Get in the car, we are going to take you guys home" Raven said with a heavy sigh "It's a wonder you're even still alive"

"Jack says the same thing" Anny giggled "I'm Anny but Tay calls me Princess"

"Where do you live?" Toni repeated Kori's question. Anny gave them quick directions to the fortified shack near the middle of the city.

"Tay and Jack built this for us when things got bad, there used to be a lot of us kids here but one by one they left us to find adults, now it's just the four of us left" Anny whispered leading them inside.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I TOLD YOU NEVER GO ANY WHERE WITHOUT JACK OR I!" The girl that approached them was flaming mad. Quite literally, her red hair that fell about her shoulders had become flames, her green eyes though showed her worry.

"Sorry, Jack was on patrol and you had just started your book, you hadn't had any time to yourself in weeks. I wanted a new comic so I begged Anny to take me. She didn't want to but I said I would go alone. I'm really sorry Tay" Mikey whispered looking down ashamed

"Just don't ever do it again Mikey, it's too dangerous for you to be out alone! What if something had happened to you or Princess?" She said the fire in her hair extinguishing as her anger cooled down. That's when she noticed the four women behind her siblings. "Who have you brought with you?"

"They found Mikey, and they killed the Flash" Anny said with a bright smile. "And they insisted they bring us home"

"Thank you" The girl sighed as another boy joined them. He was about the same height as the girl with brownish black hair and blue eyes. He was obviously younger though. "I'm Taylor, but I really prefer Tiger, and this is Jack"

"I'm Melvin!" Melvin said with a bright smile "That's Raven, Toni and Kori, do you guys live here alone"

"Yeah, there used to be more metahumans but they all decided to leave like morons when the Flash was infected. Now I'm almost certain there is a whole group of super walkers here" Tiger sighed as she hugged herself "I was the closest thing to a Titan here other than Flash, so I tried my best to help"

"It looks like you did well, you can't always control what others decide to do" Raven soothed

"Rae, we can't leave them here" Kori whispered to her placing a hand on her shoulder,

"I know" Raven replied as she nodded before turning back to the siblings. "I can't in good conscious leave you here alone, why don't you guys travel with us, we are heading for Titan's Tower, it is rumored to be a safe haven"

"I had heard that too but we weren't sure how to get there" Jack said looking at his sister

"We'll go" Tiger decided they packed up what belongings they had and loaded into the car, Raven driving with Toni up front, Kori, Melvin and Tiger in the back seat and the three younger kids in the back of the SUV. Raven sped as quickly as she could out of the cursed city.

* * *

"So Gar, if you don't mind me asking, why are you heading towards the tower?" Ron asked looking over at him. They had been wondering the streets for days now. Most of the time they walked in silence but today seemed like a good day to discover.

"I don't know why I didn't before" Gar said as he shrugged, "Maybe my friends made their ways there too. It would make sense to go back home"

"Home?" Ron asked looking at him confused

"I thought it was obvious" Gar chuckled "I used to be a Titan; it seems like a life time ago"

"I wasn't sure, I mean, I'm sure there are plenty of green skinned guys walking around." Ron said simply "Is that why you named him Titan?"

"No, it was just the first thing I thought of really. He just needed a name" Gar said smirking at the dog "Why don't we stop for the night, we can sleep in these cars, it smells like rain tonight"

"Good plan, want some jerky?" Ron asked pulling a baggie out of his bag. Gar smiled and took some of the offered jerky, feeding bits to Titan who was curled up in the floor board of the car they'd broken into and cleared of walkers. Ron was lying across the back seat and Gar was sitting in the driver's seat. "You sure you'll be comfortable there?"

"Yeah!" Gar said as he transformed into a snake and wound himself up in the front seat.

"After our current conversation I don't know how I didn't put two and two together" Ron laughed at himself as he settled down, the sound of rain beating down on the car's roof lulling him into sleep. "Night all"

* * *

Well there you are! We are one step closer to getting to the west coast! Hopefully in the next two chapters or so one of our groups will finally make it to the Titan's tower! Please leave your thoughts with me and any character suggestions you have! They might not get large roles but I need plenty of people for later chapters!

Thanks

Redshadow17


	7. You can call me Phoenix

Hello all! Here's another wonderful chapter! I hope you do enjoy!

* * *

"I feel like we are never going to make it!" Kole sighed frustrated "We've been traveling for months and we haven't even made it past the Mississippi River yet!"

"We're almost in Metropolis, maybe we'll find a faster way to travel then" Ryuko soothed as they drove

"Metropolis, that's where Superman is right" Griffin asked looking at Richard

"It's where he was, don't know if he'll still be there, or if he even survived the outbreak" He answered her honestly, "None of the Justice League have tried contacting Bruce, I took his communicator with me when we left."

"But he's the man of steel! The only weakness he's supposed to have is kryptonite!" Kole butted in looked distraught

"He might have just left Earth Kole, I wouldn't blame the guy, there isn't much he can do against a disease" Richard sighed as they drove in thoughtful silence for a while before reaching the city limits of Metropolis.

"Do you think we could steal a helicopter?" Ryuko asked spotting the Daily News helicopter not far from the building. "It'd be faster than driving"

"Yeah, I don't see why not, let's stock up on fuel and get a good night's rest, traveling by air might be faster" Richard replied as they pulled over next to the news station. They loaded their things into the back, checking it for walkers. Ryuko and Richard looked over the mechanics while Kole and Griffin looked around.

"So why weren't you with your family?" Kole asked looking at her companion

"When my powers surfaced it wasn't long before the Brotherhood came sniffing around. They managed to kill dad and I thought it would be safest if I wasn't around anymore. Cyborg found me outside of Star City. I was just wondering around trying to stay alive. After the whole brotherhood thing, my mom was scared, of me and what I can do, she didn't want me around My brother, I wasn't good enough" Griffin said darkly before shaking her head of the thoughts "I've kept in contact with Him, we are close despite my mother. When the outbreak started I was helping a neighboring town. My mother decided to move her and my brother, leaving me behind. I know that she is dead, I found her about a month ago dead. But not my brother, I know he's smart enough to get out alive and get to the tower, it's where I told him would always be safe"

"I'm sure he'll get there, he sounds like a smart kid, how old is he?"

"He'd be 13 now" Griffin said returning Kole's smile.

"I sent out a coded message to the justice league. Wonder Woman replied" Richard said as he joined them "Said that she had left with the other Amazons, that the last she had heard from Superman was that some part of this out break contained Kryptonite and he had to retreat somewhere else. She doesn't know where he went through; the rest of the Justice League returned to their home planets or succumbed to the virus"

"Well at least we know he's not here, we should sleep and head out tomorrow" Griffin said climbing into the back of the helicopter, the others following her lead and settling down for the night.

* * *

"Terra, Where are we now?" Grace asked looking over at the blonde.

"We are just outside Phoenix, Arizona" She replied, "We'll stop here for the night and find a small house to stay in."

"So I'll get to shower?" Grace asked looking at Terra who nodded. Despite Grace's naivety the girl was growing on Terra. "Finally!"

"But no rushing in and no screaming!" Terra said quickly curbing the girl's excitement as they wondered into the city.

"Who the hell are you?" A voice from nowhere called, it echoed in the empty city. Terra was suddenly on alert.

"Show yourself!" She called holding her machete, ready for action. Grace was clutching the small pistol like it was her life line.

"Not until you tell me who you are and why walkers are following you!" The voice called again.

"I'm Terra, this is Grace, the walkers are mine and harmless" Terra replied, slowly a panel in a nearby wall opened and a young teen exited. He was holding a baseball bat and looking at them wearily. He was short, with short gold colored hair and oddly enough orange eyes.

"Who are you kid" Terra asked sheathing her machete as Grace put away her pistol.

"You can call me Phoenix, why are you here?" He asked

"We are heading towards the ocean" Grace answered, "Are you out here by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'm making my way towards Titan's Tower, I'm looking for someone" He answered

"I think we all are kid," Terra shook her head as she continued walking

"I wouldn't, there is a large number of walkers down that way I've been trying for weeks to get around them" He called out before motioning for them to slip into the panel on the wall. Once inside Terra tied up her walkers and followed him further into the building where the boy had made a simple home for the time being. "There's a bathroom through that door, the shower works"

"I call first dibs!" Grace called running towards the door.

"She's excited" He muttered

"She's been nagging me for weeks" Terra rolled her eyes leaning her head back against the wall. "Wanna tell me about these walkers blocking our way?"

"There are about 100 of them, just gathered in the middle of the road, no way around them. If we had a car we could possibly drive through them but I'm not sure where one big enough is" Phoenix answered with a shrug

"That might work" Terra muttered to herself "I'm going to go look around, keep her in here. Not that I think she's coming out anytime soon"

"Got it" He said watching her leave again.

"Where'd Terra go?" Grace asked coming out of the bathroom almost an hour later looking much cleaner and more relaxed than before.

"To scout out the area I guess, she said for you to stay here"

"Ok, got any food?" Grace asked digging through her bag

"Yeah, here" He said throwing a few granola bars at her. She smiled and began eating "So who are you looking for?"

"It's none of your business"

"Well I hope you find them" Grace said shrugging off his rude tone, Terra talked like that all the time.

"You should pack up, I'm going to clean up then we are leaving" Terra said as she returned. The two younger teens looked at each other, shrugged and began doing as she said. Terra came out ten minutes later and lead them to the large armored truck

"Where'd you find this?" Phoenix asked surprised

"There's a bank two streets over, there's no money but it'll at least get us past the walkers" Terra said shoving her walkers into the back and closing the doors. "Grace you drive"

"Me? Why?" She asked surprised

"In case I have to use my powers, can't do both" Grace nodded and hopped into the driver's seat. Phoenix slid into the middle and Terra climbed into the passenger's seat and they took off. Sure enough in the center of the city stood an entire mass of walkers, it looked like they had just massacred an entire village with all the carnage.

"Are they turning on each other?" Grace asked a look of disgust crossing her face

"It would seem so, I guess after all the living flesh is gone you turn to what's left" Terra said coldly as Grace sped through, drawing attention to the car, the walkers turned and began clawing at the sides of the car. Some even began running into it. Terra flung rocks at them to get them away from the car as Grace sped up.

"We're out, once we cross the state line stop and I'll take it from there" Terra ordered throwing a few more boulders to keep the walkers from following. Once they were officially in California they stopped and the two women switched places.

* * *

Another character added! Just a note encase you guys are wondering where in the US our wonderful Titans are!

Raven, Toni, Melvin, Kori and Crew in the last chapter were in Keystone City, Kansas, I'm saying that by now they've reached Colorado so they will reach Titan's Tower in approximately 14 Hours.

Richard, Kole, Griffin and Ryuko are in Metropolis, Illinois and have acquired a Helicopter! This means they will now reach Titan's Tower in about 16 hours.

Terra, Grace and Phoenix are just within California's city limits with a car, they are about 5 hours from Titans tower!

Beast Boy and Ron are some where in Nevada. I'm not entirely sure how close they are right now to the tower.

Now, also please not that the events in my stories aren't all happening at the same time. Sometimes Raven's story will happen days before we get to Robin's story and so on.

Thanks for reading

~Redshadow17


	8. That Sounds Like Paradise

Dear Readers! I appologise that it's been so long since I last posted a chapter! Life has been very busy for me. But here is the next chapter, hopefully a few more will follow this one in the next couple of days! Please enjoy!

* * *

_September 3, 2012, Somewhere in California. _

_It's been about two weeks since our visit to Keystone City. I can't believe we have made it this close to Jump City. I fear that when we get there that it'll be just as empty and dead as all the others. No! I can't think like that. The kids we picked up in Keystone are a godsend for Melvin, she's been having less nightmares and enjoys hanging out and talking with someone her own age. She and Tiger are almost inseparable now. I'm impressed at how long Tiger has kept her family alive. She's really determined that they'll survive this; it makes me wonder what happened to them before. Though her brother Jack is about on my last nerve. He argues with everyone! Mikey says that's just what Jack likes to do, it keeps him entertained so I guess there are worse things the kid could be doing. Anny is pretty quiet though she is very girly. We stop almost daily now so that she can clean up. _

"LOOK! THERE IT IS!" Mikey yelled drawing their attention to the T shape in the distance.

"I see people!" Anny called as the two excitedly pushed their faces against the windows. Raven smiled to herself as she put the book down.

"They've set up a barrier" Toni spoke as she slowed down the car to a crawl as they approached. The gates were rolled open slowly and they entered the area of beach before the ocean.

"I was wonderin' when a Titan would show! And look we got two, oh goody!" The man sneered as they exited the car.

"What are you doing here Billy Numerous" Kori sneered as she started to hover

"Down Princess, we're all surviving here, I'm on border patrol and gate keep today, gotta make sure no walkers followed ya in" He said shrugging as he checked the car over. "You're good, YO MAS, Escort em over"

"Si!" The twins spoke together as they appeared, everyone piled in the car and Raven surrounded it in her powers, following the twins across the ocean. Everyone was set up in small huts or tents around the island which had gotten bigger somehow, though it looked as if no one was in the tower.

"You'll need to speak to the Boss" Mas or maybe Menos spoke in heavily accented English as everyone grabbed their things and followed the twins towards the largest tent.

"Well, well, well I was wondering when the original five were going to finally pour themselves in" The cold voice sent chills down their spine

"Slade" Raven spat glaring at him

"No grudge here little bird. I don't have time for that I have people to keep alive, sadly our feud is over until we get this sorted out" He said waving his hand nonchalantly in the air as he turned towards her.

"Where's Cyborg?" Kori asked glaring at him

"I don't know," Slade said simply

"None of us can get in the tower. It's been locked from the inside for some reason. He's probably in there but he's not come out and we can't get in" The female voice made them turn; the woman that entered was pretty, with short brunette hair and kind green eyes.

"Lois?" Toni asked looking at her

"Yeah, Superman is here as well but he doesn't want to be disturbed right now. Maybe you can get in the tower Raven, Starfire." Lois said looking at the two of them.

"I know the override codes, but we go alone" Raven said looking at them

"Alright, I'll get your friends settled in an area." Lois said leading the four kids away.

"Well let's go see what's in the tower" Toni said as they left Slade in the tent and headed for the Tower door. Raven quickly punched in the access code to override the system. Everyone around them whispered and stared as the door slid open with a quiet hiss. The hall was dark as they stepped inside weapons at the ready.

"Melvin, take the main floor, it's open so there isn't a lot of room to hide, Toni help me with the bedrooms and the training area, Kori can you handle the training rooms and the med bay?" Raven asked as they reached the stairs. Everyone nodded as they began their accent. Melvin broke off at the first level to the common room and kitchen area. Toni and Raven stopped at the next level walking back to back to keep a better eye out since this floor was filled with many rooms and places to hide. Kori continued alone up to the last floor of the tower.

* * *

"How do you think they are doing?" Lois asked as she and Slade stood outside the tent. She didn't like the man beside her but so far he was the only one who had stepped up to lead the confused people who'd found their way to the island.

"It is hard to tell, though succeed or fail we'll finally know what they hide in that tower" Slade sneered Lois glared as a shrill scream erupted from the tower.

* * *

"KORI!" The three friends spoke in unison as they flew to the med bay.

_**BANG**_

Toni pulled Kori from the man's grasp, the red head was desperately sobbing as the man fell dead, a bullet hole in his forehead. Melvin stood wide eyed staring not at the thing she'd shot but at the smoking barrel of her gun. She dropped the gun and quickly backed away.

"It's ok Mel"

"I shot someone" She muttered as Raven's arms circled around her gently rocking her

"It was a walker Mel, you saved Kori" Raven soothed looking over at Toni who stared at the walker wide eyed, Kori still clinging to her tightly.

"That's not just a walker Raven, that's Cyborg" She whispered as to not upset the crying girl any longer.

"Kori, stay with Melvin" Raven said as she passed the shocked teen to the red head. Toni joined Raven in removing Cyborg from the room and checking the rest of the floor. They found another walker strapped to the med bay bed. She was officially dead but it looked like she was close to being cured of this disease.

"Toni, this is Karen" Raven whispered recognizing the woman

"As in Bumblebee?" Toni asked moving closer

"Yeah, Cy must have been working on a cure or a vaccine, I wonder how close he was" Raven said noticing several vials, chemicals and notes.

"I'm not sure, I'm no scientist. Maybe there are a few in the crowd downstairs?" Toni asked pointing out the window.

"Maybe, for now let's reseal the tower, I don't trust Slade and I don't want him to get his hands on this material" Raven said a determined look passing across her face "In the meantime, I need to see Superman about what's been really happening here"

"I agree, let's get them out of here, I think Mel has had her fill of shock for the day" Toni sighed as the two returned to their heart broken friends and left the cold tower.

"Well?" Slade asked as they exited, the tower resealing itself.

"Cyborg is dead and the tower holds contamination. Until it has properly cleansed itself no one should enter it again. Only Robin has the codes for the tower to reset and decontaminate." Raven lied as they exited

"And you are safe to be among the people?"

"There is a decontamination chamber by the exit. It had one use left and we used it. We are fine" Toni answered "Can we get somewhere to sleep?"

"Follow me, I'll get you settled" Lois said leading them off. Slade glaring at them as they left.

* * *

"GAR! Gar wake up" Ron shook the green skinned man as he tossed and thrashed around. There were walkers close by and the last thing they needed was to be discovered because Gar was having a nightmare.

"NOOOO" Gar sat up struggling to breathe normally. Ron looked at him confused.

"What was that about?" Ron asked trying to make sense of everything.

"I don't know exactly, everything is fuzzy but I feel like I just lost my best friend" Gar whispered trying to keep it together

"Oh, how close are we now?" Ron whispered looking around Titan was on alert as well but he seemed to be relaxed as well

"Um...A few days to a few weeks, I'm not entirely sure where we are so it's hard to tell" Gar sighed "My instincts are telling me we'll be there soon though and that's enough for me."

"Alright, there are walkers near by, do you think its safe to stick around?"

"Yeah, we're hid pretty well" Gar sighed as he settled back down "So Ron, why are you heading towards the tower?"

"No place else to go. I figure it's better than sticking around and waiting for death to come. Maybe I'll get lucky and there will be people there like the rumors say. Maybe we can have a normal life on the little island where walkers can't get to us and things seem normal"

"That sounds like paradise right now" Gar whispered scratching behind Titan's ears.

"Yeah, maybe its too good to be true, but in my dreams there's even a cure waiting, a magical vaccine that will put this curse to rest and we can be happy again"

"That might be, but hey it's some hope right, maybe Cyborg will have that magic cure waiting" Gar said as they both drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

Alright everyone! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! The next one will hopefully be soon!

~Redshadow17


	9. It's Cool Kat

Hello Readers! Here is the next chapter! I am thankful for all of the positive feedback that I've been getting from all of you. Please keep it coming! Now without further ado let the chapter commence!

* * *

"What if he's not there" Griffin said suddenly stopping as they approached Jump City. The others looked back at her confused. "What if my brother isn't there? What if I've traveled all this way for nothing?"

"You can't give up Griffin, I'm sure he's here and if he's not, then he will be soon." Kole said giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"There are definitely people here" Richard said surveying the area from the hill they were on. A large wall had been constructed two miles from the shore line. They could barely make out the island from here but it looked like people were camped out in tents or small structures all around the island.

"They've made the island bigger" Ryuko said joining Richard.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" They all turned confused as a group of four girls surrounded them, all holding weapons and large bags of what looked like supplies. The leader, who had spoken looked like the youngest, she had long red hair, pulled into a low pony tail and autumn colored eyes. Standing to her right was an older girl who looked like her, her hair was shorter though. To her left was a girl with brighter red hair that fell down her back and dark green eyes. The last girl looked familiar but Richard couldn't place her, she had long blonde hair pulled into braided pigtails and blue eyes.

"It's cool Kat, they aren't a threat, we need to get back before the others start to worry, we've been gone longer than we should have" The blonde said with a shrug as she adjusted the bag on her shoulder.

"Alright, you can follow us to the island; the boss will want to see you" the girl with the short hair spoke

"I think we should take the to see Toni, Kori and Rae first Laila, I'm not sure the boss will put them at ease" The blonde interjected.

"Yeah, Mel's right, the boss isn't exactly a friend" The last girl said giggling before turning to the four they'd found "I'm Tiger, That's Mel, Laila and Kat, sorry for the attack, we don't usually see other living people around here these days. Well ones that don't come running to the front doors, you threw us off by standing around"

"I'm Kole, that's Richard, Ryuko and Griffin, they tend to do that, so who's the boss" Kole asked as they walked down towards the beach.

"You'll find out soon for now we should get back, the walkers like to come out at dark" Kat said taking the lead as she led them through a back entrance and straight to a group of tents next to the tower doors.

"Rae! Kori! Toni! We're back!" Mel called as they approached.

"Mom! Dad!" The two red heads called at the same time

"TIGER!" A chorus from three kids answered them as Tiger was tackled

"It's about time, we were getting worried Melvin, what took you so long" The black haired woman surprised them as she appeared followed by a violet haired woman, a red haired woman, and a couple with auburn hair.

"Raven?" Richard spoke surprised; there weren't many people with purple hair these days.

"Robin?" Raven's eyes widened a fraction as Kori zoomed past to hug him

"I never thought I'd see you again!" She whispered

"Star?" He whispered moving to wrap his arms around her just as tightly as she held him, which surprisingly wasn't crushing every bone in his body.

"Kole! Bushido! I'm glad you both made it here safely" Raven greeted the other two honorary titans.

"Thanks, you haven't seen a boy; around 13 that goes by Hunter have you?" Kole asked looking at Griffin

"No, we've only been here a week, Kat, have you?"

"No, but a lot of people come in every month. I'm sure he'll turn up" Kat said reassuringly

"Thanks, I'm Griffin" Griffin said sighing

"I'm Raven, that's Toni, Kori, Haley and James, you met Melvin and the other girls, that leaves Jack, Princess and Mikey" Raven said introducing everyone "We make up this pod on the island, there is room for you guys."

"Why aren't we in the tower?" Richard asked looking at Raven. The girls shared a look

"I'll explain later, but Slade is running this island right now, so far he seems to have no ill will but I don't trust him. We told him that you were the only one with the override codes for the decontamination for the whole tower. I don't think it's wise he have access to it" Raven explained

"I don't either; I'll come up with something to keep him out. Where's Cyborg?" Richard asked and immediately Kori was in tears. Toni held her tightly looking desperately at Raven.

"He is…no longer with us" Raven said sadly "And there isn't any sign of Beast Boy yet either.

"Oh, I wasn't aware new people had shown up" Lois sighed as she moved over to them.

"Its fine Lois, you remember Robin, well Richard now I guess, and this is Kole and…"

"Ryuko" he answered after Toni trailed off

"I'm Lois; you know Slade will want to meet them"

"Yeah, we were just about to head over, why don't you take them Lois, maybe Clark will talk to Richard" Raven sighed, they'd been here a week and Superman still refused to talk to them.

"I doubt it Raven, he's just so upset about not being able to help, and I don't think he's ever going to come out of his tent."

"It is worth a try" Kori said and the older woman nodded leading the new group away.

* * *

Well there it is! Will Superman ever make an appearance? Will Griffin find her brother? Will all your questions be answered?...Well not in the next chapter but soon! In fact dear readers I need some help with the next chapter! Terra, Grace and Phoenix are quickly approaching the tower, and I know what I want to happen when they do but I want them to reach the tower at the end of the chap, so I need something to happen when the reach Jump City! I welcome any and all ideas but you'll have to wait until the end to see which idea makes it in!

Also dear readers, another set of original characters made their appearance, The Grace family (Kat, Laila, Haley, and James), if you want to know more about them let me know and I'll fill you in!

~Redshadow17


	10. You Should Probably Make Things Explode

Hello dear readers, I apologize for the random updating schedule that I have been keeping. My life is slowly falling down around me but I think I am on the track now to picking it back up and putting things together again. So to reward myself for good progress and to reward you for sticking with me here is the next chapter. Please enjoy!

* * *

"We'll have to walk from here, the roads have been barricaded" Terra said shutting of the engine and grabbing her things. Grace and Phoenix followed her lead she grabbed one of the walkers and Phoenix grabbed the other, since Grace was still terrified of them.

"This place, it's so different" Grace whispered,

"It reminds me of darker times" Terra replied as they carried on.

"Look, it's the tower" Phoenix whispered spotting the tower gleaming in the sunlight.

"Let's go" Grace said pulling them hurriedly through the deserted streets.

"Grace, slow down! It's getting dark, we can't just charge right up to the gates" Phoenix hissed pulling her to a stop, "Maybe we should wait out the night in the city and go in the morning"

"No, we should head in now, before we attract unwanted attention." Terra said looking around suspiciously. She continued at a slower pace pushing her walker ahead of them. The sun was setting when they finally found the gates.

"Wonder what's waiting for us inside" Grace smiled looking at Terra, who smiled at the still naïve girl.

"We won't know until we get inside." Terra shook her head. Grace was childlike but Terra found that refreshing to say the least.

"I wonder if she's waiting for me" Phoenix sighed looking longingly at the gates.

"We won't know until we get there" Terra whispered as she looked around, the dark was approaching quickly and something felt very wrong.

"I don't like this feeling" Grace hissed as she drew closer to Terra, Phoenix following her lead.

"Maybe we should head closer to the gate" Phoenix whispered. Terra nodded starting forward Grace right behind her and Phoenix following a few steps behind on alert. Thunder rolled and a thick cover of clouds covered the sky.

"That's too fast to be normal" Terra hissed as she and Grace stood closer, Phoenix struggled to get closer to them as they ran, a thick stinging rain making it hard to see and move. "SHIT!"

"Phoenix" Grace screeched seeing all the walkers surrounding them, she took a few steps from Terra as Phoenix ran towards them blindly, and she grabbed his hand and jerked him forwards. She threw her hand out and several things surrounding them exploded. Terra was using her powers to fling rocks at everyone. They were muddy and wet as they fought their way closer to the gates. Suddenly a car was flung in their direction. A quick reflex allowed Terra to produce a wall of rock to protect them but it was shattered to revel three super walkers. Grace stared at them shocked "No"

"You should probably make things explode again" Phoenix hissed as they moved away.

"No, no no no no no no no no no NO" Grace screamed throwing explosions everywhere "First Nikki and now you three! AHHHHHHH"

"Grace now isn't a time for melt downs," Terra warned as she threw a bunch of rocks at the boy in the middle. He had red hair and brown eyes that were glazed over. His skin was falling off in patches and he was missing some fingers. The rocks caught him off guard and crushed him completely. The storm immediately let up so that they could see. The gate was just a few miles away. If they could just get away from the super walkers they could run there. Terra pulled Grace to her feet and began flinging rocks, this distraught girl still blindly throwing her explosions. Several of those explosions managed to hit the supped up boy that had smashed the rock barrier. Once on fire there was nothing else to be done, he was reduced to ashes in seconds.

BANG BANG BANG BANG

They all turned to see Phoenix holding a pistol. He had shot with great aim, hitting the magnetic boy in the head all four times causing him to fall. Calmly he took Terra's Machete hacked off the head kicking it towards the horde of walkers slowly following them.

"Phoenix?" Terra asked calmly as they backed away, several snarling cats and dogs approaching them in what seemed to be a rabies like frenzy, but upon closer look you could tell that they were infected.

"I'm fine, since when did this things affect animals?" He asked staring at the animals in shock.

"Since now, we should run, we're close enough now" Terra said noticing they were only about a mile away from the gates now.

"Right" Both of the younger teens whispered as they turned on heel and ran for all they were worth. Each of them had a blade drawn and was cutting down the infected animals left and right. Just as they reached the gate, the guards began firing.

"TERRA!" Terra turned to see only one of her companions following her, the other had fallen behind and the horde was retreating. Her fallen comrade had tripped and was now limping forward.

BANG

"NOOOOOOOOOOO" Terra felt herself scream as she launched herself forward.

* * *

Well there it is, a bit of a cliff hanger! Who was shot? Which companion has fallen? Find out soon in the next chapter of All We Can Do Now Is Survive.

Also Grace's powers are similar to Jubilee's in X-Men, only they cause real fire producing explosions.


End file.
